Talortai
The Talortai are a rarely seen species of reptavians, known for possessing very long life spans and rapid healing abilities. While rarely seen among the Galaxy’s many civilized worlds, it is known that they are a naturally Force sensitive race, but few, if any, have ever joined the ranks of the Jedi or Sith. History Biology and Appearance Talortai were a scaled, bipedal race with an upper jaw similar in appearance to a beak. They were immune to the effects of aging, and at least one known member (Urai Fen) demonstrated the ability to rapidly regenerate injuries. 'Racial Characteristics-' ''Force-Sensitive-'' Talortai have a natural attunement to the Force, allowing them to both sense it’s presence, as well as distinguish between it’s Light and Dark sides. Though this sensitivity is common among the vast majority of Talortai, few if any of the species have joined any of the various Force-based organizations throughout the galaxy or history. In fact, most Talortai do not like speaking about their Force connections, leading many to believe that there was some great disaster in the race’s past involving the Force or it’s users. ''Kinesthesia-'' A gift from their avian ancestors, Talortai have an instinctive understanding of the position and movement of their bodies. This allows for an amazing level of control in their movements, giving them an extra edge in such activities as close combat and piloting. ''Lack of Aging/Rapid Regeneration-'' Talortai are, from all appearances, immortal, and are able to quickly heal from any injury or illness. Their geneticists are disinclined to discus the matter, and genetic samples taken from Talortai tend to degrade rapidly before they can be effectively studied. It is theorized that the Talortais’ natural connection to the Force acts as a form of energy tap for their cells, renewing and recharging them as long as the connection is maintained, keeping the subject at the prime of their physical development. Cells worn out from age or damaged from disease or trauma are regenerated and repaired, giving the species it’s famed long life and healing abilities. If the connection to the Force was severed for an extended period, it is believed that the body’s healing capacity would be drastically reduced, if not shut off completely, and that they would begin to age, possibly at an increased rate the older the subject is. There is ample evidence to support this theory, as past attempts to sample Talortai genetics have all failed. No mater the age of the subject being studied, their tissue and blood samples would quickly degrade and become useless after severing the connection with their bodies. Psychology: ''Honorable-'' Talortai society stresses an individual’s need for following a life of honor, both in their personal and public lives. While not all members of their species believe in being honorable, most will do so in their daily lives and interactions with others. But, while the honor a Talortai is to show to their society is strongly established, a personal code of honor is left up to the individual. A Talortai may give up everything for their race and culture, but offer nothing for the lives of non-Talortai. Earning the loyalty of a Talortai is usually seen in the same way as earning the loyalty of a Wookiee, and is considered something that should not be squandered. ''Pragmatic and Logical-'' Talortai in general never turn away from a difficult choice or action, and always try to make the most reasonable decisions possible. This trait apparently began to appear when the Talortai discovered their effective immortality. While they saw the benefits of their condition, they also saw the cost, that feeding and caring for an eternally young population was impossible. Talortai society changed itself in response, adopting a more solitary life and voluntarily reducing their birthrates to prevent rapid overpopulation. Sociology: ''Time of Trials-'' When a Talortai reaches fifteen years of age, they are put through a little understood ritual by the elder members of their families and communities. Known as the ‘Time of Trials’, this event is apparently both a celebration of a young one’s coming of age- a rarity with the Talortais’ low birthrates- as well as a test that attempts to reveal whether they have the type of connection with the Force that would allow them to manipulate it. If such a connection is discovered, the child is, without hesitation, exiled from Talortai society. The reason for this is unclear, but it is believed that at one point in the distant past, the Talortai waged a devastating war amongst themselves when Force users attempted to take control of their civilization. Since that devastating struggle, Talortai society has feared and sought to prevent the return of it’s Force users. ''The Wardens-'' Though they do not field a large standing military, the Talortai do operate a combat and security force to watch over their worlds. Called the Wardens, they consist of the most highly trained warriors from among the Talortai ranks, each one having sworn to dedicate their very long lives to protecting their people and worlds from threats, both from without and within. The preferred weapons of the Wardens are blades, such as the ancient Talortai ‘wing blades’, and hand-to-hand combat for ground battles, with fast and nimble fighters and small capital ships providing support. =Sources= *Wookieepedia *Coal's crazy mind